


Cause’ believe it or not it feels good to be forgotten from time to time.

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying/Numbness, Depressed Jughead Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FP comes in at the end, Female Jughead Jones, Gen, Heavy Angst, I hate summary’s, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Song fic, a day to yourself, got the title from Gabbie’s Hanna’s roast yourself vid, i think, im sad so here’s angst, more like medium angst, skinney dipping, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: and there’s nothing wrong with that





	Cause’ believe it or not it feels good to be forgotten from time to time.

She’s Starring numbly at the rippling water, her eyes are wet and so are her cheeks. She doesn’t stop them, she doesn’t want, she doesn’t even think she can muster up the energy.

So she lets them fall and fall and fall not caring at all

Its a warm sunny day with a nice breeze that makes your noses tickle when your hair flows with it, but, today. Today was a day of heartbreak for her.

Nothing Particularly Bad happend to her today just.... an episode she guesses.

She just wants to be forgotten for a little while

She knows that her friends are probably looking for her, archie and the others and the serpents. 

It’s not like her to skip class but when she looked at the school she felt sick to her stomach and each time she stepped closer she became more shaken.

letting out a shakey - raggedy breath she finally wipes her eyes and runs her fingers through her beanie-less hair.

Her beanie felt to heavy on her today

Everything felt to loud and heavy

Unlacing her army boots and taking off her socks she dips her feet in while closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

She takes off her shorts and shirt only leaving her in her underwear and bra going fully into the chilly water

She swims out some, and lets herself float on her back. Closing her eyes and letting suns warmth Surround her.

After about twenty minutes she swims back and dresses in her clothes but doesn’t leave

Laying back down on the grass arms and legs spread out she closes her eyes and without meaning too she falls asleep.

~

She comes to slowly, she’s on a couch, on her couch.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she looks around she spots her dad in the kitchen making coffee 

thats probably what woke her up, she comes alive at the smell.

”Still disappear off to the lakes I see?” FP asked good naturally but can’t help the displeased tone seeping into his voice.

She let out a long breath she didn’t realize she was holding in

”I Just, needed a day to myself, Everything was to heavy and loud.” She spoke quietly, eyes downcast and biting her lip.

FP gets a soft understanding look, “And I can understand that, but at least tell someone next time okay? Your north and south friends thought something happened to you and scared them.”

”I’m sorry...”

”I’m not blaming you jug, okay? Just tell someone next time.”

”Okay.” She nods.

”How did you know where I was?” She asked when it dawned that he found her.

He gives a gruff smile, “I know you Jug” he winks.

She tries to smile but fails miserably

FP shakes his head sympathetically, “you don’t have to try and force a smile for me and nether do you have to for your friends Jug” he sits and pulls her close.

“Okay”

”might wanna send some messages to your friends, they were worried sick.”

She nods and pulls out her phone to see many messages some even from Cheryl and Reggie.

’ _I’m Fine, Just needed a day to myself and didn’t want to be found or talked today. Next time I’ll tell you guys.’_

She sends it off to everyone and takes the cup of coffee her dad offered her.

It feels good to be forgotten from time to time and there’s nothing wrong with that.

 


End file.
